Usuario discusión:VegaDark/Archivo/2010Semestre1
Ya lo iciste? Ya editaste eso? xk no cambio nada.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Listo Ya sustraigo eso de mi grupo--TrueVsFalse 02:09 10 ene 2010 (UTC) listo Vegadark ya lo hice con el Smoke1996 --TrueVsFalse 03:22 10 ene 2010 (UTC) :Perfecto, muchas gracias. 03:27 10 ene 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ Una cosa el logo no cambio en una semana y despues lo puse yo, y sigue sin funcionar. Puedes intentar ponerlo de nuevo en la página de ratchet and clank????€l €€€ :Arreglado. 17:58 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ::porque tienes en tu pagina de MediaWiki:Mainskin.css en tu wiki :: .wikiaSkinMonaco #wiki_logo { background: transparent !important; } ::que lo que hace es remover el logo porque el archivo:Wiki.png se actualizo hace mucho. ::--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:04, 22 enero 2010 (UTC) :Sí, es que Alecran lo que quiere es un header de lado a lado, no el logotipo. Pero ya le solucioné. 18:46 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola VegaDark Tengo una duda sobre Ratchet & Clank Wiki (donde editaste). ¿Como se llama la piel para poner la cabecera a un wiki?-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:53 23 ene 2010 (UTC) :La piel se llama monaco, pero si se edita MediaWiki:Monaco.css y si tu eres uno de los administradores tienes que escoger "custom" en el menu desplegable que aparece en tus preferencias no el menu opcional (el de las bolitas con las imagenes al lado) --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:11, 23 enero 2010 (UTC) ::Eso mismo. :D 16:16 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Vegadark Me podrias decir como hacer un banner para mi wikia http://dialgapoke.wikia.com --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 07:20 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Ratchet and Clank Wiki Te he hecho rollback, para poder revertir vandalismos más facilmente--Ivancillo (Talk) 19:53 28 ene 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por el acceso de rollback, pero dadas las situaciones, no será necesario que lo use. 20:00 28 ene 2010 (UTC) No me resultó Hola, VegaDark, resulta que tu sugerencia de agregar un "ocultar/mostrar" para mi Wiki (Rompe Mi SIlencio Ping-Pong Wiki) la seguí al pie de la letra, incluso creando una Plantilla:Desplegable en blanco, ¿me puede dar más sugerencias? Ernestogon 23:40 29 ene 2010 (UTC) La respuesta envíemela desde w:c:es.rompepp:Usuario Discusión:Ernestogon. :Respondido en la wiki correspondiente. 04:44 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo, pasa que con las plantillas, aun con todas tus sugerencias, no pasa nada. ::Te paso como prueba la siguiente página: w:c:es.rompepp:Plantilla:Torneo. ::¿O será que Wikia se demora un poco en procesar las órdenes? ::Saludos. :: 17:48 30 ene 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por el favor, VegaDark, ahora, ¿cómo lo hago para que en mis plantillas esté el contenido oculto cada vez que sean abierta? :No se si usted me entiende, saludos en todo caso. :Los contenidos están ocultos, no me respondas nada. Gracias y saludos. Ernestogon 14:20 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, bien. 17:49 30 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Hola, tengo algunos problemas con algunos plantillas, éstas son: http://es.rompepp.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Candy_Candy, http://es.rompepp.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla%3ACapitan_Futuro y http://es.rompepp.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Ranma. En esos los botones de "show & hide" existen, pero no están visualizados. En el resto, no hay problemas. Saludos. Ernestogon 23:07 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Respondido en la wiki respectiva. 00:12 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias No sabía eso. Gracias. --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 20:04 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda Jeje me registré hace 3 dias. Asi que seguiré trabajando en otras cosas hasta que pueda editar eso. Gracias por ayudar. --Facu32 16:24 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: WikiRespuestas en portada Podría ser, el problema reside en que si hay un widget específico para WikiRespuestas, ¿crees que un enlace en la portada puede llamar más la atención? Podemos ponerlo, no hay ningún problema, pero no sé si será lo suficientemente eficaz.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 18:41 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re Vega-Dark,ya hice la solicitud,pero no entiendo al 100% los pasos a seguir en inglés.Atte:¡¡¡I gonna show you!!! 03:11 22 feb 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión. 03:17 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero no puedo decir gran cosa,no se mucho inglés.Atte:¡¡¡I gonna show you!!! 03:20 22 feb 2010 (UTC) registro tenemos cierto problema con esta página y parece que no funciona --Nióslia 21:29 28 feb 2010 (UTC) :Qué es lo que no funciona o lo que debería funcionar? 00:02 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Medallero Hola, necesito solucionar un problema sobre el largo del medallero, lo que pasa es que la última medalla es corta mientras todas las demás son largas. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que todas las medallas del medallero sean cortas, como la del final? Aquí te doy un ejemplo. Ernestogon 01:58 5 mar 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en wiki correspondiente. 02:30 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Bordes de las tablas Como hago para los bordes de las tablas wiki?? Tengo problemas con los bordes de las tablas, me podrias ayudar?? Megazilla77 06:30 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en discusión. 00:35 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Es mi wikia de Una familia de 10 Megazilla77 06:46 14 mar 1010 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda Vega-Dark. Pero tengo otra pregunta: antes de escribirlo lo hago con el cuadro punteado o no. Otra ayuda Dime como puedo personalisar la pagina de inicio.Megazilla77 16 mar 2010 14:10 (UTC) Reversión del texto No entiendo por qué revertiste mi edición, no fue vandalismo y lo hice con buena intención, por favor explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, lo hice de buena fe e intenté arreglar la página.150.214.36.9 07:37 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :Entiendo que lo haya hecho con intención de mejorar la información, pero no fue de manera correcta, ya lo hice yo. 11:37 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Y ¿dónde estaba el problema? porque no lo he visto y precisamente mi edición fue dirigida con la intención de arreglar un error que había ya--150.214.69.206 15:22 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno.. Muchas gracias vegadark por 'responderme la verdad si me gustaria ser administrador oiga pero no se moleste pero, esta seguro que Ska.punk-raegge esta activo porque no se le ha visto, bueno de cualquier manera ya le deje un mensaje D@rk Crus@der 16:26 26 mar 2010 (UTC) VegaDark has borrado informacion en mi blog, no entiendo por que? Mensaje Tenemos que hacer un proyecto de Wiki por parte de la Universidad, buscando en el internet encontramos este sitio, y nos parecio util para compartirlo con los compañeros de clase. Mañana tenemos que dar una clase magistral a un grupo de estudiantes, y has borrado la informacion que iba a compartir con ellos, puedes regresarlo? han sido horas de desvelo y ahora ya no tengo tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo. Son 15 puntos los que me estoy jugando, en en curso de Informatica. Porfavor no borres mi información, es simplemente con fines académicos. Cualquier modificación porfavor hacermela saber via correo electronico y con mucho gusto yo misma la puedo hacer. Muchas gracias. Susana. Estudiante de Pedagogia. :Respondido en discusión correspondiente. 03:20 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Piel Hola otra vez Vega-Dark, otra molestia, nesecito ayuda para la piel, si ya se como cambiarlo pero quisiera personalisarlo mas me ayudas? Megazilla77 29 mar 2010 18:33 (UTC) Pra mi wikia de Una familia de 10 :Hola, yo no soy muy bueno en personalizando pieles, Cizagna es helper y es bueno en el tema. Un link que te puede ayudar es este de acá. Saludos. 20:15 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Admin yugipedia Muy buenas otra vez Vega Dark oiga no me ha contestado mi peticion Ska-Punk-Reggae, ¿que otra cosa puedo hacer para lograr ser administrador? le agradecer mucho si me responde. Bueno tambien quiero ser administrador para poder crear un spotlight, la verdad, en verdad funcionan. '''Saludos D@rk Crus@der 06:44 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ' :Respondido en discusión del usuario. 06:56 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Ah ok ya vi la info sobre spotlights, entonces la wiki debe de estar en un estado tranquilo y debe de estar cada página categorizada. Bueno va a ser un trabajo dificil pero creo que lo voy a poder lograr, muchas gratificaciones Vega me hiciste de mucha ayuda '''Hasta luego, saludos D@rk Crus@der 07:13 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :::Perfecto. 07:15 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Nuevo Esque solo tengo 9 años y no se como registrarme.¿Hace falta una contraseña?Gracias. :Lamentablemente, obedeciendo a los Términos de Uso, solamente las personas mayores de 13 años pueden crear una cuenta de usuario para editar en Wikia. 18:21 1 abr 2010 (UTC) oye y cuantos administradores se pueden hacer? Carlos.nintendo :Todos los que ustedes creen necesario ;-) 06:25 2 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias ahorita estamo decidiendo y vamos dos vamos a ver sino falta nadie mas 15:27 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Perfecto. 16:15 2 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno ya se decidio (por unicos dos usarios activos) Yo y Joan fran 1202 porsi acaso no me crees revisa mi discusión que el voto tambien y de paso hay un articulo que se llama mario galaxy 2 podrias arreglarlo es que no se me guardan ¨'Secci'ón de encabezado¨ '''cada ves que sale -- Personajes-- no se me guarda? Carlos.nintendo 23:38 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Una vez decididos, deben solicitar la adopción de manera formal en este enlace (en inglés), deberán seguir todos los pasos y cumplir con los requisitos que se piden allá. No se olviden de indicar todos los enlaces suficientes para facilitarle al Staff el proceso de adopción. Mucha suerte. 00:37 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayuda con botonera Hola te pido ayuda haber si pudieras hacerme un favor ayudandome con poner una botonera como la de inciclopedia en mi wiki la verdad esque no se como jeje trate de copiar el MediaWiki:Common de inci pero no se instala si me ayudara a ponerla te lo agradeceria--User:Danke7 :El sistema de JS que utiliza Inciclopedia es muy complejo y no solamente se limita al MediaWiki. La mejor opción es hablar con el propio usuario que creó ese sistema, lo podrás encontrar en su discusión. 00:32 3 abr 2010 (UTC) ::...eso o añadir los botones uno a uno --Zupitolex 04:40 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Enlaces Hola VegaDark: quisiera saber cómo hago para que lo que he editado (Pandorapedia) tenga enlace directo con lo que ya existe dentro de la misma página a la que estoy contribuyendo? Gracias por tu ayuda. :Para crear enlaces internos a otras páginas dentro del mismo wiki, solamente se colocan corchetes dobles al nombre de otra página, por ejemplo, así: página Saludos. 01:02 3 abr 2010 (UTC) gracias thankou (graxias) no sabia que le paso? Carlos.nintendo 02:07 3 abr 2010 (UTC) :Los códigos de los encabezados estaban cortados, ellos siempre deben ir en la misma línea. 02:15 3 abr 2010 (UTC) le hice como tres veces el encabezado y no me aparecio Carlos.nintendo 02:31 3 abr 2010 (UTC) :En el artículo aparecía así: Encabezado :Eso está mal hecho, lo correcto es ponerlo así: Encabezado De esa forma es que funcionan. 02:43 3 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias Carlos.nintendo 02:52 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Muy muy buenas Vega oiga puse un mensaje en el foro, bueno el que ya existia y me postule para ser administrador y me secundaron mi voto! y pues le preguntaba si ¿con ese voto basta? o ¿se necesitan mas? ya que le deje el mensaje a varios usuarios que ultimamente visitaron la página D@rk Crus@der 21:06 3 abr 2010 (UTC) :Aunque un voto a favor es bueno, siempre es mejor esperar más confianza de otros usuarios. Deles unos días para que voten y así la postulación tendrá más peso. 21:24 3 abr 2010 (UTC) A bueno entonces debo esperarme, sale. '''Saludos D@rk Crus@der 21:40 3 abr 2010 (UTC) buenas noches victor oiga ya tengo 4 votos cuantos mas necesito otros 4, 2 en el foro y 2 en mi discusion emm, emm D@rk Crus@der 03:34 4 abr 2010 (UTC) :Cuando considere que ya es suficiente el apoyo de la comunidad, deberá solicitar formalmente al Staff la adopción de la wiki. Para ello, debe ir a este enlace (en inglés), deberá observar los requisitos que se piden y dejar la solicitud ahí. Un Staff evaluará la adopción y procederá con el nombramiento. No olvide dar links necesarios para facilitar la adopción. 03:40 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Nota: el proceso de adopción debe realizarse en inglés. Ok Gracias, se un poco ingles a si que creo que no sera problema D@rk Crus@der 03:52 4 abr 2010 (UTC) PD:Disculpeme por ser presuntuoso hace rato esque estoy que me cag* de la emocion D@rk Crus@der 03:52 4 abr 2010 (UTC) :Jeje, eso significa mucho entusiasmo por hacer crecer la wiki ;-) 04:15 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Si, la verdad si esque espero que algun dia superemos a la wikia del ingles D@rk Crus@der 04:33 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola solo te aviso que ya les deje un mensaje y que ojala me acepten el permiso de administrador D@rk Crus@der 05:35 4 abr 2010 (UTC) PD:fue mas dificil de lo que pense :Bueno, yo estaré rondando la página de adopciones para ver cuándo tendrán el resultado. 06:09 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Sale muchas gracias eh, saludos D@rk Crus@der 06:15 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Duda sobre funcionamiento de Wikia Porque se me cambio la imagén !!! ??? ayer estaba con Zelda y hoy viene con un destello (actual) y no hice nada y debajo del cuadro '''Actividad Reciente '''sale la imagén que si tenia ?? no se si ustedes lo miran pero haci lo miro yo Carlos.nintendo 15:20 4 abr 2010 (UTC) :Yo no veo ningún problema con la piel. Ni con la piel predeterminada ni con la personalizada. 16:53 4 abr 2010 (UTC) es que me pasa en todas las wikias ya se fue lo de im avatar pero el avatar que yo tengo lo miro y si le doy click me lleva a respuestas wikia que esta debajoo de actividad reciente Carlos.nintendo 16:58 4 abr 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, en ese caso sería la configuración personal. Habla con Bola o Cizagna, ellos pueden ver tu configuración para saber qué está fallando y darte la solución. 17:04 4 abr 2010 (UTC) te dejo una imagén de como se mira: thumb|Avatar debajo de actividad recienteCarlos.nintendo 04:46 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Logo Hola otra vez, me estoy peleando con el logo, se como ponerlo pero dime las medidas exactas para ponerlo completo, tengo Gimp 2.6 y quisa si me dieras consejos, claro si lo tienes, o algun otro programa o con lo que sea pero ayudame!! Megazilla77 4 abr 2010 18:45 (UTC) :En este enlace se proporciona la información necesaria sobre los logos de las wikis. 21:00 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Vega-Dark, tomare lo que dice en la wiki. Megazilla77 4 abr 2010 21:11 (UTC) Gracias por lo del Spotlight, pero tengo una queja: en la portada de mi wiki no se ve el logo, ¡¡AYUDA!! Megazilla77 7 abr 2010 00:09 (UTC) :He reparado algunos problemas en la portada. Algunos div mal colocados y otras cosas escritas por separado. Y ahora el logo se puede apreciar bien. 03:16 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias!! Ya sabes quien Fecha y hora que sean. :Excelente. 20:09 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Anuncio Otra molestia, como le hago para una imagen de anuncio de mi wiki? Yo 4 abr 2010 21:36 (UTC) :Se llama Spotlight y para solicitar un banner hay que cumplir con los requisitos que se indican acá. 03:27 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Buenas Vega otra vez oiga ya me contacte con wikia y me dejaron (en espera) me dijeron que me pusiera de acuerdo con la comunidad de wikia para ser administrador y pues ya lo hice aqui esta el link para que usted cheque que tengo mas votos Foro y pues los dos que estan postulados tambien deben de ser administradores son Dark-Shimy y Raxyk ademas de otro usuario llamado Gabriel 95 pero me dijo que en unas 2 semanas debido a que esta en clases y pues por eso yo pensaba que me dieran tambien lo derechos de burocrata para que los usuarios que crea que son buenos darles los flags si tener que ponerlo a votacion Un gracias de antemano y saludos D@rk Crus@der 02:47 7 abr 2010 (UTC) :Te había dicho que les dieras los links donde se hicieron las votaciones. Andá a tu solicitud y ponés el link para que puedan proceder con el resto. La adopción de la wiki también concede derechos de burócrata. 02:57 7 abr 2010 (UTC) :Ya lo hize si no me cree vea Aqui :PD:solo le pongo la url para facilitarle la ida allí :PD2:no se enoje conmigo tengame paciencia porfavor ::Yo sé que la hiciste porque ya la vi hace unos días. Nada más deja el link de la votación en tu solicitud y esperemos. 03:04 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Y no estoy enojado =P :ok gracias y si esta enojado. por eso escribo asi de chico para hacer que no se enoje mas D@rk Crus@der 03:16 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ::XD 03:18 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantilla: Expansible oye porque cuando la pongo aqui no funciona? es que quiero poner mi Firma Carlos.nintendo 02:00 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :Hace falta cargar los códigos en Common.css añadiendo lo siguiente: /* Código en el funcionamiento de Plantilla:Expansible */ .textooculto { display: none; } .textovisible:hover .textooculto { display: inline !important; position:absolute; background:white; color:black; border: 1px solid #aaa; padding: 5px;} .menuoculto { display: none } .menuvisible:hover .menuoculto { display: block !important; border: 1px solid #aaa; padding: 5px;} Luego actualiza la caché y listo. 02:05 8 abr 2010 (UTC) pues habra que esperar!! ya que no soy administrador de la wikia. No puedes ponerlos tu si no tendre que esperar en las Adopciones Carlos.nintendo 02:59 8 abr 2010 (UTC)